Coming Home
by toganeshiro
Summary: They are both the same. They have been apart for a long time now, and they don't want to leave yet. The time just never seems to be enough for them to spend together.


_**Notes:** This story sets a year after the end of the game._

.

* * *

 _ **Coming Home**_

 _ **Persona 5 © ATLUS**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

"Is coffee really not up to your taste, Makoto?"

The question breaks her focus from her book; Makoto looks up to meet her friend's curious look. "What?"

Her friend taps the table with her perfectly manicured fingers, eyeing the cups they ordered just a moment ago. She points at Makoto's cup, "Tea. It's always tea. Or are you just a tea person?"

"Well," Makoto puts down the pen and tucks her hair behind her ear, "I _do_ love coffee, though. Do I really never drink them?"

"Not since you started hanging out with us at least," her other friend added. His eyes never leave his phone as he continues, "Or do you just have your personal favourite coffee shop and don't want to drink from other place anymore?"

Makoto chuckles lightly, "Maybe... that could be the case. There's this café by the name of Leblanc near Yongen Jaya station."

"Leblanc? How come you never bring us there?"

"It's quite far from here. But maybe someday if you really want to go"

"That's a promise!"

To be honest, Makoto hasn't been visiting Leblanc either. It's just on occasions like gathering with the ex Phantom Thieves members. First, she is not a big coffee critic. And second, coffee reminds her too much of a certain frizzy haired young man.

He used to smell of coffee; seeing how he was surrounded by coffee beans all day. And she also knows he enjoyed serving coffee; his delighted face whenever people complimented the coffee he brewed.

Book and coffee dates in the attic were also quite frequent. And of course his lips would taste of the same bitterness.

Her phone suddenly rings in her bag, so she takes it out to check the new text.

 **Akira Kurusu**  
Hey, honey.

She smothers her laugh. He just _loves_ teasing her like this.

 **Makoto Niijima**  
You know your teasing won't affect me anymore, don't you?

 **Akira Kurusu**  
Trying doesn't hurt.  
So  
Where are you right now?

 **Makoto Niijima**  
University's canteen.  
I'm with my friends.

 **Akira Kurusu**  
The west building's?

 **Makoto Niijima**  
East.  
Why do you ask?

 **Akira Kurusu**  
Want to know which canteen is better since it'll be my university soon, too.

 **Makoto Niijima**  
Yeah, I can't wait.  
So, when are you coming to Tokyo?

 **Akira Kurusu**  
Soon.

"You look happy, Makoto. Received some good news?"

Her friend's question makes her remember that she is still with her friends. She figures it's a good time to end the conversation with Akira anyway, she already told him she is with her friends, so he should have understands when Makoto is not replying.

"Yes. My boyfriend will be enrolling in this university too this year."

And with that, she brings full attention of her friends to her. They look at her like she just told them they have a test today.

"B-boyfriend? You have a boyfriend!?" One of them asks, in a tone not louder than a whisper.

Makoto tilts her head, "Uhm, yeah?"

"You weren't lying? Oh my god, you really have a boyfriend? All those times you rejected those confessions saying you have a boyfriend weren't just you making up excuses?"

"No, of course they're not just excuses."

She rejected every single one of them with that same reason, so why would they think she faked it? Is it so hard to believe that she really do have a boyfriend? Does she still look like a robot that does not seem fitting for romance?

"It's not like we don't believe you have a boyfriend, Makoto. Maybe it's more of a denial on everyone's side? You're beautiful, smart, kind and ready to help anyone in need. Everyone adores you! A lot of people wish you are single."

"And also," the other friend adds, "You never brought a partner to our parties! Even when we asked you to come with a partner, you were just absent."

"He was still completing his high school in his hometown, so he wasn't here in Tokyo." Makoto clarifies. She is startled with how the topic is suddenly about her and her boyfriend. It isn't like she is hiding it, but she doesn't realise she never mentions it either. She isn't really the type to talk about this casually, their group back in high school didn't even realise until the cultural festival event.

"Younger, huh? I never thought Makoto would be one to be interested in someone younger. What is he like?"

"What is he like?" Makoto plays with her hair and wonders where she should begin, "Uhm, he is... reliable?"

"Is he cool? Handsome? Tall? Charming?"

"I'd say he is debonair," Makoto answers with a proud smile. She recalls how the girls were sneaking glances at him on their dates; luckily Akira only had his on Makoto, though.

Her phone rings again still on her hand, she looks at the screen to read the text preview.

 **Akira Kurusu**  
So, I assume this is the right moment for your reliable and debonair boyfriend to appear?

Pink is the word to describe her face right now. She isn't very vocal with complimenting him, and for him to hear what she said about him isn't the best case scenario. She turns her head around and finds a mop of fluffy black hair on the several tables behind her.

He turns his head slowly with slouched shoulder. After meeting her stare, he grins nervously and waves weakly.

Standing up so suddenly from her seat alerts her friends that she apologises, "Sorry about that. But I'll be right back." Without taking her sight off him, she approaches with quick steps.

"Akira-kun, you're here! You told me it's at least still a week before your move!"

He twists his fringe, "It's a surprise. And sorry, I wasn't planning on eavesdropping. I wanted to surprise you from behind, but the topic was about me. It's awkward and I didn't know when to enter the conversation."

Sure, it is embarrassing that he heard what she said. But the happiness in her right now is too big that she just throws herself in his arms. It has been a month since they last meet face to face, she couldn't not admit she doesn't miss him.

The loud whispers rouse her from her action and she quickly pulls away. Face burning red after realising she just hugged Akira in front of her friends.

"I've wanted to meet your friends. Do you think you can introduce us?" Akira smiles.

She returns the smile and pulls him to her table, "Of course."

* * *

.

* * *

"W-wait, Makoto, that's cheating!"

"It's called strategy," she smashes more buttons on her controller to call up another combo blow on Akira's character. That last hit brings her victory and she cheers, "Yes! That's three wins in a row for me."

Akira grunts and plumps down against the cushion after sitting in straight and tense position for more than ten minutes, not even winning the battle. He thought he's good in this game, since when is Makoto better than him? He eyes at Makoto who's still smiling wide after her win streak. Akira can't help but smile to himself, too. It's been a long while since he spends quality time with Makoto.

Makoto turns to Akira, still with excitement on her face, "Do you want revenge, Akira-kun?"

No matter how much he wants to, it's already late at night. It was already dusk by the time they returned from the university and came to Makoto's house. After preparing dinner together and cleaning up, they spent the time talking for hours before finally turning on the console. He raises his left arm and looks at his treasured wristwatch―the last train will leave in about half an hour. He sighs, "Sorry. But I really have to go now or I'll miss the last train."

He can definitely see disappointment in Makoto's eyes when he said that. He raises his hand and tucks her hair behind her ear, smiling at the slight pout Makoto is making. Makoto's cheek is so soft to the touch that he just continues caressing her with his thumb.

It surprises him when Makoto suddenly leans against his shoulder in silence. Her hair feels soft against his cheek and he can smell faint floral scent from her shampoo.

Floral, huh? Makoto used basic Aloe Vera shampoo in the past; maybe she gets recommendations from her new friends. Akira can't say he doesn't like it; he just has to get use to it again.

He remembers how both of them love cuddling like this, closing the distance and enjoying each other's presence in silent. Trailing lazy circles on her waist as he's enjoying this utterly relaxing moment.

Makoto looks up to him and they stare at each other for few seconds. He presses their lips together, closing his eyes as their soft lips slot together perfectly. Her breaths are warm against his face, and he doesn't mind it. He can feel Makoto's hands are on his hair, messing them even more. Makoto loves his hair, he knows that. Her hands always find their way there either to smooth them down or mess them even more.

The kisses are slow and lazy. Sometimes they even open their eyes just to lock them together while their lips ghosting together, soft suckles on lower lip; it feels so good and comfy.

Suddenly Makoto's laughing and pulls away, which confuses Akira. He just smiles, also carried by the playful atmosphere Makoto brings with her sweet laugh.

"What's wrong?" Akira asks, leaning their foreheads together.

Makoto smirks and gives Akira's lips another peck, "It seems my plan worked and you're staying over tonight."

Staying o―ah! Akira quickly looks at his watch and notices the time for the last train to leave is only in a couple of minutes. There's no way he can make it to the station in time.

"That's cheating."

"It's called strategy."

Both of them burst into laughter after a moment.

They are both the same. They have been apart for a long time now, and they don't want to leave yet. The time just never seems to be enough for them to spend together.

* * *

.

* * *

"So, Makoto, I assume you're not going to the karaoke with us today?"

"I'll pass," Makoto answers while putting all her belongings into her bag, "I already made plans for today with our old group."

Her friend hums, she's staring intently at Makoto and wondering if she should tell Makoto about it. Makoto doesn't seem to realise, but there is always a possibility that she is doing it on purpose too.

Makoto realises her friend's hesitation and tilts her head, "What's wrong?"

"Uhm... You do realise you have kiss marks on your neck and wrist, right?"

And that may be the first time she has ever seen Makoto so red in the face ever since knowing her. She wants to laugh at how panic Makoto is right now trying to hide the marks with her collar―which is not enough―and her hands, but the fact that Makoto can get that flustered is also shocking that she can't even laugh anymore.

Makoto is expressive. But maybe flustered Makoto is just a whole other level of expression that is reserved for things related to her frizzy-haired boyfriend.

And her friend doesn't know what goes inside the blushing maiden's mind right now.

' _Akira-kun is so dead after this._ '

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _ **Notes:** Is Makoto OOC? I personally don't think so. My headcanon is the more comfortable they are with each other, Makoto initiates things more often than Akira. Akira gets softer and softer and just enjoys being led by Makoto. But Akira still does enjoy leading things between them, it just gets less and less._


End file.
